A Typical Morning
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: a fluffy Austria/America drabble. It's just a typical morning in the Jones/Edelstein residence. Yaoi, mentions of sex, fluff, Aph America, Aph Austria


A/N: the prompt was to write a fluffy drabble of America and Austria as lovers. I'm sorry if i failed at writing fluff but i tried.

* * *

"Roderich."

A soft voice called from next to him. Trying to ignore the voice, Austria snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

"Come on Roddy, you have to wake up man. It's time to get ready for work." the voice continued, the source of it leaning over the sleepy nation.

Austria groaned and slowly opened one eye, glaring up at the blonde smiling at him, "damn you and your morning person personality. It's too early." he muttered before closing his eyes and trying to go back to bed.

America chuckled and moved the hair from his lover's face, "come on and get up cutie, I'll even make us breakfast."

"Mmm five more minutes." he argued, wanting to stay here in bed with America for a bit longer.

America sighed and gave in to Austria's wishes; he always did in the end. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, "fine."

Five minutes later on the dot, America was shaking Austria awake again. Austria groaned, but being a man of his word, he opened his eyes and saw his lover standing above him with a tray of food.

"Hey beautiful." America said, waiting until the brunette sat up, bed head and all, before placing the tray on his lap, "I told you I was gonna make us breakfast." he sat down next to his musician.

Austria smiled and leaned over to kiss America's cheek, "it looks great. Danke liebe."

"You're welcome, now eat." America placed the fork in Austria hand and urged him to eat.

He smiled and cut into the pancakes, moaning slightly as he took a bite. One would think that with all the fast food junk America ate on a daily bases his cooking skills would be nonexistent but that was not the case. It turned out that he was a very skilled cook and loved to cook for Austria.

One the meal was done, Austria smiled at his lover, "wonderful as always."

America flushed under the praise, still not completely used to Austria praising him so much. They had only been going out for about two years but it quickly became clear to America that while Austria seemed cold and uncaring in public he was a gentle and caring lover who use any moment he could to praise the American.

"Thanks." America muttered, "Now get up we have to get to the meeting soon."

Austria sighed, reminded of the outside world, "Do I really have to? All we do is argue and yell at one another and we never get anything done!" he argued, hoping to persuade America to come lay back in bed with him.

"Yes, you have to. Now go take a shower you smell."

Austria took instant offense to take, "I do not smell!"

"Yes you do, you smell like sex, sweat, and cum." America said.

"Whose fault is that?" he answered back, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Yours, Mr. harder-oh harder Alfred!-oh gott!" he mocked.

Austria blushed and looked down, remembering the many times they had sex last night, "not my fault. Stupid sexy American." he grumbled.

America laughed, that stupidly adorable laugh, and kissed his lover, "love you."

The musician huffed before kissing him back, "love you as well."

"Now get up and let's get ready." America patted Austria on the back before taking the tray and going to put the dishes in the sink.

Austria sighed and threw the covers off. He walked, more like shuffled, into the bathroom and got into the shower. As soon he was finished he dried off and walked into their bedroom naked, knowing America wouldn't care. Said American was actually in the process of fixing his hair in the mirror when Austria walked in.

Austria looked at Austria through the mirror before turning around and slapping the other on the ass.

Austria jumped and turned, hitting America on the arm, "Don't do that!" he hissed.

The blond just smirked, "why it's so round and perfect." he grabbed Austria and pulled him close, his hands straying behind his older lover as he grabbed his ass.

"A-Alfred..." Austria blushed.

"Hmm?" America hummed as he began kissing Austria's neck, littering the pale column with hickeys.

"If you leave a hickey on my neck, I swear-ah~" he moaned as America suck on a sensitive part of his neck.

America smirked and guided his lover backwards until he hit the bed. He pushed Austria gently back onto the bed and looked down at his blushing Austria, why did the other have to be so irresistibly sexy? He pulled of his tie and threw it somewhere in the room along with his jacket. He got into the bed and covered Austria's body with him.

"So beautiful." he mumbled between kisses.

Austria smiled and kissed America back, wrapping his arms around his blond's neck.

Safe to say they never go to the meeting.


End file.
